La inevitable verdad
by PackLeader
Summary: Se trata de la vida de Kate y de Humphrey desde el final de la película hasta el final de sus vidas.
1. Introducción

**Es mi primer fanfic, por favor, ¡comenten!**

Chapter 1: La noticia

Humphrey POV:

Debía ser madrugada, no podía quitarme aquello de la cabeza, ¿hicimos bien? Creo que nos dejamos llevar demasiado por la diversión, al fin y al cabo, no somos más que dos lobos jóvenes.

Ella está estirada a mi lado, durmiendo, y yo, sentado, mirando hacia fuera de la cueva, recordando con detalle lo que pasó aquella noche…

3 días antes…

-¡Humphrey, ven, corre!-chilló Kate desde el claro, al lado del rio.

Me asusté mucho, creí que le había pasado algo, así que dejé el importante trabajo que estaba haciendo en ese momento (intentando cazar una mariposa) y fui al rescate.

-¡Kate! ¡Kate! ¡Dónde estás!-grité tanto como podía.

De repente, ella, que se escondía detrás de unos arbustos, saltó encima de mí y me pegó un susto de muerte.

Kate se moría de risa, mientras que yo me moría de vergüenza.

-¡No tiene gracia, creí que te habías herido!-dije sonrojado.

Kate dejó de reír y se pegó a mí con cara de pena y ronroneando.

-Lo siento, Humphrey…-dijo en voz baja.

Cómo no la iba a perdonar, al fin y al cabo, necesito que esté cien por cien contenta para lo que le guste lo que le tengo preparado…

-¿Qué hora crees que es?-Le pregunté.

-Deben ser las 20:00 h (la ocho).

-Entonces ya vamos para allá.

-¿A dónde?

-Es un sitio muy bonito que te quiero enseñar, Kate, pero hay que andar bastante...

-¡Pues vamos!-dijo Kate, decidida.

Aún no se imagina lo que haremos allí, ha sido difícil decidirme, pero ya lo tengo todo claro y preparado.

**FIN DEL INTRO**


	2. Su primera vez

Chapter 2: Aquella noche…

Kate POV:

Humphrey andaba decidido entre los matorrales, y yo le seguía; de vez en cuando, miraba atrás o hacía alguna pregunta para saber que le estaba siguiendo. Un rato después, debían ser las 21:30 (las nueve y media), alcanzamos un lugar… precioso, jamás había visto un lugar más hermoso, además, era de noche, el oscuro cielo era como un plano lleno de estrellas y envuelto a nuestro alrededor, presentía que había gato encerrado, conozco a Humphrey, y si él encuentra un sitio así, se lo guarda para algo importante.

Humphrey se sentó en la mullida hierba y me miró con una cara de ternura, me acerqué a paso lento y me estiré a su lado; no sé si estuvimos así, mirando las estrellas durante 1 minuto o 1 hora, para mí, era algo excepcional, así que perdí la noción del tiempo. Las estrellas parecían marcar una silueta con nuestras caras…

En ese momento, noté que estaba nervioso, aunque lo tratara de disimular, jamás escapará de unos sentidos Alfa… y él lo sabe.

-Kate, como seguramente ya sabrás, te he traído aquí para algo especial…-me dijo, muy nervioso.

Él adoptó una postura peculiar y me cogió la pata.

-Kate, quiero que sepas que te quiero más que todo lo que puede haber en el mundo y nadie podrá cambiarlo…

-Humphrey, me estás asustando…-dije, empezando a sudar.

-…Kate… ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo, finalmente.

Esa fue una de las pocas veces en que me quedé completamente traspuesta, como si mi cerebro no pudiera asimilar esas tres palabras, y lo cierto es que, no me extraña.

Aun así, reaccioné rápidamente, le abracé el cuello y no dejé de decir: SI, SI, SIIIII! Humphrey me cogió también por el cuello y nos quedamos de pie, aguantándonos por las piernas traseras.

Notaba algo que ambos compartíamos en ese momento, la felicidad, hasta tal punto que noté como caían sus lágrimas y las mías.

Al final, no aguantó más y cayó al suelo, yo seguida de él, y ambos nos pusimos a reír.

Quedamos encerrados en una irrompible pero tierna mirada.

Le mordí suavemente la oreja y luego el cuello, ahora que estamos "más o menos casados", ya nadie, ni siquiera mis padres, podrían intervenir y poner freno a los "actos románticos" entre Humphrey y yo; debo aprovechar tanto como pueda esa ventaja.

Fui bajando por el cuerpo de Humphrey y haciéndole disfrutar de ese momento, entonces las cosas empezaron a irse de las manos…


	3. La fiesta de la primavera

**Nota de autor: OS JURO QUE SI ESTE CAPÍTULO OS DECEPCIONA, ME METO A MONJA DE CLAUSURA XD! **

Chapter 3: Una noche primaveral

Humphrey POV:

Debían ser las 4:00, cuando empecé a conciliar el sueño, tres sombras, una pequeña, otra larga y otra gorda me cogieron y me sacaron de la cueva; no hay duda, eran Salty, Shakey y Mooch, como siempre, estorbando. Me solté de ellos rápidamente y me incorporé.

-¿Que estáis haciendo?-les pregunté, un poco adormecido.

-Pues lo que nos han mandado, separarte de ella.-contestó Salty.

Suena un poco cruel, pero yo sé a qué se referían, según la tradición, la noche antes de la boda, los prometidos no pueden dormir juntos, pero… ¿es mañana la boda, tanto he dormido?

-¡Chicos, la boda está prevista para dentro una semana!

-Pues Winston se habrá equivocado, podemos preguntarle…

-No le despertéis.

-Está despierto, haciendo los preparativos; ya ha invitado a la manada del Este, según él, es la boda del siglo, dónde se demuestra que Alfas y Omegas pueden casarse…

Me quedé de piedra en ese momento, como podía casarme al día siguiente, no estaba físicamente ni psíquicamente preparado para casarme, y ya veremos como se lo toma Kate…

Fui a ver a Winston, miré en su cueva y no estaba, fui al río y tampoco, pero estaba Lily.

-¿Lily, sabes dónde está tu padre?

-No, pero te están buscando.

-¿Quién?

-Pues Salty, Shakey, Mooch, Can-do, Hutch, Mamá, Papá, Candy…

-¿Por qué me busca todo el mundo?

-Pues porqué aceptaste ser el supervisor de los preparativos, todo debe estar perfecto.

-¿Tan importante es esta boda?

-No, solo que vienen manadas de todo Canadá y Estados Unidos para celebrar la libertad de las clases sociales, por eso hemos tenido que adelantar la boda, nunca se sabe cuándo llegarán…

¿¡Va en serio! Han invitado a más de 1000 lobos solo por una boda, para empezar, no hay sitio para tanto lobo, es imposible que se celebre así, debe de ser un error… En ese momento pasó Winston por ahí y fui corriendo a preguntarle.

-Winston, ¡¿de verdad habéis invitado a todas las manadas de Canadá?-Le dije completamente asustado.

-No, ¿quién ha dicho eso?

Me giré y vi a Lily estallando en carcajadas, pensé en ir allí y darle una colleja, pero tenía otras cosas que hacer.

-¿Winston, de verdad es mañana la boda?

-No, es la semana que viene.

¡LO SABÍA!¡NO HE PERDIDO LA CABEZA, JAJAJA…!

-¿Entonces por qué está todo el mundo despierto?

-Hoy se celebra que es primavera, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-La verdad es que no recuerdo casi nada desde que me he despertado, además, Lily y los chicos no han ayudado; bueno, voy a despertar a Kate y ahora vamos a la fiesta.

-Nos vemos allí-dijo Winston, mientras se iba al claro del bosque.

Suspiré y fui a ver a mis amigos, estaban jugando al "Berryball".

-Chicos, me habéis asustado, ¡la boda es dentro de una semana!

-Lily nos dijo…

Lo imaginaba, solo podía ser ella.

-Bueno, chicos, vista la situación, ya sabéis lo que implica una boda…

-¿El qué?-Preguntó Mooch, interesado.

-…una despedida de soltero.


	4. La despedida de soltero

**Nota de autor: ATENCIÓN, ESTE CAPÍTULO VA SOBRE LA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERO DE HUMPHREY, ¡ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE !**

Chapter 4: Resacón en Jasper Park

Humphrey POV:

-¡¿Una despedida de soltero? Chachi- murmuró Shakey.

-Pero no sé qué podemos hacer, ni a dónde podemos ir…

-Y si vamos al prado de las estrellas, tengo entendido que es perfecto para una fiesta-aseguró Salty.

-No, Salty, ya fui allí para pedirle matrimonio a Kate, no me gustaría repetir.

-¿Y si vamos a la Taberna Pedregosa?

-Vale, a ese viejo le falta clientela, le haremos un favor.

Fui a darle la noticia de la despedida de soltero a Can-do:

-No puedo, tengo que vigilar el norte.

A Hutch:

-No puedo, tengo que vigilar el sur.

A Garth:

-Vale, pero, entonces, Lily se quedará sola.

-Lily irá a la despedida de soltera de Kate.

-Entonces sí.

Ahora ya somos cinco, directos a la Taberna Pedregosa; se trata de un lobo muy viejo que chafa frutas de todo tipo, las mezcla, y hace todo tipo de néctar, la primera vez creí que ese tipo me estaba dando veneno, pero no fue así, por suerte.

-¿Garth, has ido alguna vez a la Taberna Pedregosa?

-Pues… no, no me suena.

-Está muy bien, pero nada más entrar ahí, debes tener decidida una cosa: picante o dulce.

-¿Qué?

-Ya sabrás a que me refiero, cuando lleguemos allí.

Fuimos al claro donde se celebraba la primavera, lo único que había gente charlando, hay que reconocer que la primavera pasada fue mucho mejor, encendimos una hoguera gigante y nos pusimos a bailar y a jugar a "la botella". Miré a un lado y vi unos leños humeando, eso solo quería decir una cosa: me había perdido la fiesta, vaya rollo. Como todo era aburrido, me fui a dormir con Kate (que no se había movido en 3 horas), me puse a su lado y fui cerrando los ojos.

Al día siguiente…

-¡Vamos, Humphrey, despierta!-oí en sueños.

Eran Salty, Shakey, Mooch i Garth, seguramente querían que nos fuéramos ya.

-Pero, chicos, es muy pronto para irnos ya.

-Humphrey, está a un día de camino, si salimos ahora llegaremos a la noche.

-Bueno, voy a avisar a Winston y a Kate, desayunamos y nos vamos.

En ese momento, Salty, Shakey y Mooch fueron corriendo a un arbusto de vallas y se pusieron morados (literalmente), supongo que se habían vuelto vegetarianos (en realidad, frutarianos) para que Reba y Janice se interesasen por ellos. Garth en cambio, fue a avisar a Lily.

En ese momento vi a Winston y fui a decirle que nos íbamos.

-Winston, los chicos quieren que nos vayamos ahora, así que desayunaremos algo y nos iremos.

Entonces Winston me hizo una señal de que me acercara y me susurró:

-Nada de clubs de Striptease ni…

-Hombre, claro que no, y menos antes de casarme.

-Vale, pero yo ya sé lo que pasa…

-No voy a colarme de otra loba y menos ahora.

Emprendí el camino con Garth a mi lado, cuándo no mirábamos, Winston les hizo una señal a los chicos de que nos vigilasen a Garth y a mí.

Cuando llegamos…

-¡Es ahí, vamos, corre!

Cuando entramos, vimos al viejo con una estantería llena de potingues a su espalda.

-¡Hola, Humphrey!-dijo el viejales.

-Hola, Henry.

-Veo que vienes acompañado, ¿motivo de la visita?

-Despedida de soltero.

-¡¿De quién?

-Mia.

-¡Vaya, felicidades!, esto se merece un… veamos… debe estar por…-dijo mientras remenaba la estantería.

-¿Qué queréis?

Salty, Shakey y Mooch respondieron rápidamente, todos querían dulce, y Garth no lo sabía bien, así que le susurré:

-Yo de tu no me cogería picante…

-¡Pues yo dulce!-dijo en voz alta.

-Que todos sean dulces, Henry.

-¡Marchando!

Nos puso algo muy raro, cuando lo bebimos todos nos mareamos y caímos al suelo, desmayados.

-Oh, oh. Creo que me he equivocado de bebida…


	5. La caza de solterones

**CAPÍTULO 5: LA DESPEDIDA DE SOLTERA DE KATE**

Kate POV:

-Vaya, espero que Humphrey no haga nada raro en la despedida…- dije entristecida.

-Tranquila, Kate. Sabes que Humphrey jamás haría eso, pero, si lo llega a hacer…- dijo mamá cogiendo una maza.

-¡Mamá!

-Era una broma- dijo riendo, pero luego me miró de reojo y dijo-…pero solo a medias…

-Mamá, ¿puedo hacer una despedida de soltera?-pregunté.

-Claro hija, a diferencia de las despedidas de los machos, las nuestras son más tranquilas, más pausadas…- dijo mamá pensativa.

-Si, dile eso a la pandilla de lobos que te encontraste en tu despedida, que solo por hacerte un piropo casi los descuartizas; estuviste a punto de hacer una guerra entre su manada y la nuestra…- dijo papá mientras subía por la cuesta.

-Eso es aparte…-dijo mamá riéndose.

-Hija, probablemente es la primera vez que un padre le dice esto a su hija… NO APRENDAS DE LOS MODALES DE TU MADRE- dijo papá.

-No le digas eso, debe aprender a defenderse y a no confiar en nada de nadie…-contestó mamá.

-Sabe defenderse perfectamente, solo digo que no debe aniquilar a todo el que vea y…-volvió a reclamar papá.

Y así, mientras papá y mamá discutían sobre mi futuro social, fui al rio a refrescarme. Allí me encontré a Reba, Janice, Candy y algunas más hablando con Lily, así que me incorporé.

-Hola, chicas, ¿de que habláis?- pregunté

-De que va ser, de tu futuro marido… y también del tuyo, Lily-dijo Janice.

-¿Y que ocurre con ellos?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-Pues que hemos oído rumores de que tu padre les dijo a los chicos la ubicación de un club de striptease a un día de aquí.- dijo riendo Reba.

-¡QUÉEEEE!- chillé con todas mis fuerzas.

-Según nuestras "fuentes", ya habrán llegado allí y estarán disfrutando de un "caluroso" día-afirmó Candy.

Lily, en vez de simplemente chillar, se encogió, se le erizó el pelo del lomo y empezó a rugir de una manera que hasta a mí me daba miedo, aun siendo mi hermana. De repente se levantó y pronunció 6 palabras de una manera que hasta habrían matado de miedo a Drácula.

-¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

Yo contesté como si también estuviera igual de enfadada, pero en realidad estaba encogida de miedo.

-Sí, creo que sí.

Fuimos corriendo a nuestra cueva, pero papá y mamá no estaban, así que preguntamos al asustado Hutch sobre el paradero de nuestros padres, el pobre estaba intentando disimular que no había visto el aspecto de aquella Omega que solo poniéndose delante de una manada de caribúes, habría conseguido comida para todo un año.

-S…s…si, sé dónde están vuestros padres…están en la reunión de los líderes, pero eso queda lejos, si os esperáis en 5 minutos estarán aquí, ya deben estar de vuelta…-dijo Hutch encogido de miedo.

-No pienso esperar…Lily, se dónde conseguir armas para nuestro viaje- dije girando la cabeza.

-Grrrrr-contestó Lily, la antes inocente y cariñosa Omega de color blanco purísimo que ahora tenía el pelo gris, manchado, con los dientes fuera y los ojos teñidos de rojo.

En medio del bosque…

-Perritos, guapitos, venid, mirad lo que tengo para vosotros- dijo el cazador gordo mientras sacudía en el aire un filete de carne.

-¿Porqué hemos venido exactamente a Jasper de nuevo, jefe?- preguntó el cazador delgado.

-¿Recuerdas los dos lobos que enviamos a Idaho para que repoblaran, pues hace un tiempo llamaron dos encargados de una gasolinera diciendo que dos lobos, un macho rabioso y una hembra, habían escapado de ellos y las descripciones coinciden, hemos vuelto a por otra pareja- le explicó el cazador líder.

Salté de la nada y mordí la mano del líder con la que aguantaba la escopeta de dardos y cayó gritando al suelo. El delgado se asustó y el tonto del gordo dijo con una sonrisa:

-Eh, esa es la loba que cazamos, ha logrado volver a Ja…

Antes de que el gordo pudiera terminar, Lily saltó de la nada y mordió el hombro del gordo con tanta fuerza que éste empezó a sangrar. Por último inmovilizamos al delgado, los encerramos en su camioneta con las llaves por fuera y Lily y yo nos atamos con cuerdas las escopetas de dardos a la espalda.

-¿Lista para la caza, Lily?-le dije con entonación seria, pero decidida.

-¡Grrrrrrrrrr! (gruñido que se podría interpretar como un "claro").

Así que nos fuimos corriendo hacia la dirección por donde se fueron ellos. Papá y mamá lo habían visto y oído todo desde lo alto de la colina pero íbamos tan rápido que no les dio tiempo de avisarnos.

-¿¡Pero que demonios está pasando?!-dijo papá.

Mamá, en cambio, se estiró tranquilamente en el suelo y dijo:

-Eso lo han heredado de mí.

Papá se la miró con una mezcla de indignación y sorpresa y saltó abajo para intentar detenernos, por desgracia, no logró alcanzarnos.

Mientras tanto, los chicos no se podían imaginar lo que se les venía encima…


	6. ¡Humphrey es inocente!

**CHAPTER 6: LA VERDAD QUE POCOS CONOCEN**

Humphrey POV:

-¿Pero qué demonios les he dado?-dijo con curiosidad Henry.

Buscó alguna palabra marcada en el botellín, cuando la vio, no se lo podía creer, les había dado su famosa esencia "What's up, bro", una mezcla de distintas drogas que le traían sus contactos de distintos lugares del Sur.

-Maldita sea, ahora que hago, les he dado lo peor para una despedida de soltero (Henry se puso sus viejas gafas que encontró por el campo hace tiempo para leer la letra pequeña del botellín)

-Marihuana, Perico, "manzanilla", viagra… Efectos: Desorientación, distorsión de los sentidos, estimulación de los instintos sexuales… el efecto dura aproximadamente 8 horas. Por experiencia, no dar a recién casados ni a solteros que se casan días después.

-Quizás debería llevarlos a Mac y a Joe, ellos seguro que saben que hacer.-dijo Henry pensativo.

Henry nos fue arrastrando a los cinco hacia el "club" de Mac y Joe, para ver si nos podía ayudar, pero como Garth pesaba demasiado para él, lo dejó a medio camino para que luego le ayudaran a meterlo dentro.

Mientras tanto…

-¡Como Humphrey esté en un club de esos, juro que se va a enterar, SE ESTÁ JUGANDO NUESTRO MATRIMONIO!- chilló Kate al aire. Mientras ellas corrían a toda prisa hacia aquí, lo único que había hecho Lily era soltar gruñidos y una serie de sonidos aleatorios completamente incomprensibles.

De nuevo con nuestros solterones…

Fui abriendo los ojos y vi que me encontraba estirado en el rincón de algún tipo de garito o club, había dos hombres hablando con Henry y unas chicas mirándonos con curiosidad. Intenté incorporarme, pero no podía, mi cuerpo estaba totalmente apagado; aun así, pude oír de qué hablaban Henry y aquellos tipos.

-¿Hay algún tipo de antídoto o medicamento, Mac?-preguntó Henry.

-Si, la tengo en la trastienda, pero, exactamente, ¿quienes son?

-Unos conocidos, ese (y me señaló) se casa dentro de unos días y espero que su futura mujer no venga a ver como le va y los vea así, necesito tu ayuda.

-De acuerdo, voy a por el contrarrestante de los efectos, enseguida vuelvo.

El tal Mac se fue por detrás y lo perdí de vista, me incorporé ahora que podía y le pregunté al otro lobo, el tal Joe:

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Estás en el night club "vodka y vino", el lobo que había antes, Mac, y yo, somos los propietarios: hacemos distintos turnos, de 9 a 12 hacemos baile masculino, de 12 a 3 femenino y d mezclado. A esta hora vienen las parejas juntas.

-¿Y qué hora es?

-Las cuatro, de la madrugada, obviamente, sino no estaría abierto. Ahora toca baile de mujeres y hombres, juntos.

Entonces entendí por qué había mujeres con pelaje y ropa extravagantes mirándonos con curiosidad y hombres con ropa extremadamente apretada al fondo del garito. Dejé caer mi cabeza sobre el suelo y suspiré, pensando dónde estaría y como se encontraría Kate.

De vuelta a "mientras tanto…"

-¡Juro que como esté un una mierda de antro como el que decía Reba, pienso hacer que le pase una manada de caribúes entera por encima!-gritó Kate con rabia.

-¡Grajmuñlkaeptrfvu!-chilló incomprensiblemente Lily.

Y de vuelta con nuestros solterones (de nuevo)…

-¡Ya lo tengo, aquí está!-dijo Mac desde el fondo de la cueva.

-Bien, dáselo a los chicos- le dijo rápidamente Joe.

Henry me cogió por detrás y me puso sentado, Mac le pasó la botella e hizo que le diera un sorbo. Sinceramente, estaba malísimo; mientras Henry le daba aquello a los chicos, me agarré a la pared y me levanté, de repente me sentí muy mareado y fui caminando como un borracho al final de la cueva, donde se veía algo de luz que me atrajo.

-Siéntate y relájate, Humphrey, durante un rato te sentirás desorientado- me aconsejó Henry mientras observaba como se iban levantando los chicos. Al final, nos pusimos todos en la entrada de la cueva mirando el cielo.

Aún veía borroso, pero pude distinguir una silueta que reconocería en todas partes (en realidad vi dos, pero una de ellas no tenía ni idea de quien o que era, pero daba miedo), ¡era Kate! Había venido hasta aquí por algo y deduzco que por la escopeta que llevaba atada a la espalda, la cara de cabreo que ponía y la velocidad que llevaba, no sería nada bueno, y menos para mí.

-¡Tú, maldito bicho traidor, me dices que te quieres casar conmigo y te encuentro días después en esta cloaca!-gritó Kate mientras cogía su escopeta y vaciaba todo el cargador (5 dardos) en mi piel, en pocos segundos caí desplomado al suelo, inconsciente.

Lily POV:

¡Avyfbvurbdyuc crfbvyiudmco nvu vfyu bvfyvbidsn guvvuduv unfvsynv vhubvudjb! (mejor que esperemos a poner el POV de Lily cuando esté más relajada…)

Kate POV:

No podía creer que él me hubiera hecho eso, pero lo hizo, así que se lo merecía. Cambié el cargador vacío por otro nuevo mientras que veía como Lily, enfurecida, vaciaba el de su escopeta en la cara de Garth y después le saltaba encima, arañándolo por todas partes.

-Pero que demonios esta pas…-gritó Shakey.

Antes de que pudiera acabar de hablar, disparé un dardo a cada uno de sus malditos amigotes.

-¡Eh, pero que pasa aquí, no me espantes la clientela!- dijo un tipo con pelaje marrón oscuro (Mac, lo que pasa es que Kate aún no sabe quién es, por eso lo describe), uno de los dos dardos que me quedaban lo usé para hacer callar a ese tipo, el otro lo disparé a un lobo de pelaje ocre, más oscuro que el de Garth, que iba a intentar tranquilizarme (Joe). No me quedaban dardos, y Lily se comió su cargador de repuesto por el camino porqué le entró hambre (hay que ver como ha cambiado Lily como para comerse un cacho de metal con dardos dentro, a saber si podrá digerirlo luego). Aun así quedaba un viejo asustadísimo y unas **** (censurado) en un rincón y unos ******* al otro. Como al viejo no le podía dar un puñetazo porqué me lo cargaría, lo cogí por la piel del lomo como hacen las madres con sus cachorros, solo que yo lo hice con una pata y cogiendo la escopeta con la otra.

-Así que vuestros clientes, ¿eh?, dime, ¿cuantas horas han estado mirando exhibiciones en este antro?

-Ninguna, los traje aquí para darles un contrarrestante- dijo el abuelo asustado.

-¿Qué?- pregunté con asombro y curiosidad.

-Vinieron a mi bar a tomarse algo y sin querer les di una pócima experimental, así que los traje a mis amigos, esos dos (dijo señalando con la mano temblorosa a los somnolientos cuerpos estirados de Mac y Joe) para que les dieran algo que les ayudara, ellos son los propietarios de este local y los dejaron ahí atrás mientras ese buscaba un remedio, n… no es mi culpa que su local sea casualmente un night club, t…todo ha sido un malentendido-dijo el viejo, temblando.

De repente, noté como si todo lo que hubiera hecho se volviera contra mí, Humphrey… todo lo que le he hecho y dicho esta noche… él no tenía la culpa de nada, ahora sí que haré caso de papá: al contrario de lo que me había dicho mamá, si que hay alguien en quien puedo confiar, aunque la situación diga lo contrario. Dejé al pobre anciano en el suelo y miré a Lily, el simple hecho de oír las palabras de aquel lobo la había devuelto a su estado normal, volvía a tener los ojos púrpura, la piel blanca y los dientes adentro; se dejó caer encima del pecho del cuerpo adormecido de Garth y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente; yo, simplemente me volví hacia el anciano con una cara indiferente y le dije:

-cuénteme más detalles.

Al acabar de hablar el anciano, llegaron papá, mamá, Hutch, Can-Do y las chicas corriendo.

-Al parecer, todo ha sido un malentendido…-susurré.

-Y, Reba…- le dije con tono serio.

-¿S…s…si?

-Cuando te pongas a escuchar a mi padre hablando sobre clubs de Striptease con Humphrey, antes lávate las orejas.

Después de un largo aclaramiento, cogimos a los cuerpos dormidos, menos los de Mac y Joe, y los llevamos de vuelta a casa.


	7. El despertar

**¡Feliz navidad a todos mis lectores!, quité el último capítulo para usarlo en otra historia (de drama y tragedia) hoy mismo he soñado que veía como una segunda parte de A&O, pero totalmente dramática, se titulará "Tus últimas lágrimas…"**

**CHAPTER 7: EL DESPERTAR**

Humphrey POV:

Empecé a abrir los ojos después de que mi último recuerdo fuera el de mi futura mujer disparándome dardos sin parar, antes de caer desplomado al suelo. El somnífero había drenado mis energías, así que no podía moverme, pero al abrir los ojos vi como Kate estaba hablando con sus padres a unos 2 metros de mí. Empecé intentando hablar o decir algo, pero prácticamente no podía hacer nada, por suerte ella se dio la vuelta y dijo mirándome:

-Espero que vuelva a despertar…

Pude ver como sus lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas, así que intenté hacer algo para que supiera que seguía vivo, intenté decir su nombre, pero por muy fuerte que lo intentase decir, tan solo se oía un pequeño susurro, a pesar de eso, Kate no tuvo problemas para oírme y se abalanzó sobre mi gritando mi nombre de la alegría que le dio. Me dio un largo beso, quizás no fue tan largo, pero a mí se me hizo eterno y maravilloso, era lo único que quería después de estar un día entero inconsciente y haber sido drogado, aporreado, tiroteado y arrastrado durante kilómetros hasta a casa. Como sus padres nos estaban mirando sin disimulo el beso duró poco, pero aun así ella estaba eufórica y sus padres lo tendrían difícil si querían separarla de mí. Ahora que hablamos de separar novios… ¡LA BODA!

Cuando casi logré recuperar todas mis fuerzas le pregunté a Kate:

-¿Cuándo es la boda?

-Hoy

-¿¡HOY!?

-Tranquilo, hombre. La hemos aplazado para mañana.- me dijo Winston desde el fondo.

-Así tendrás tiempo de recuperarte, después de lo que KATE te hizo…- respondió Eva, mirando fijamente a su hija.

-¿Cómo están los demás?-pregunté en general

-Igual de dormidos que tú hace un momento, menos Garth, él despertó rápidamente y creo que Lily y él han tenido una discusión - contestó Kate.

-Eso los diferencia de nosotros, ¿verdad, cariño? Nosotros nunca nos hemos discutido- le dije a Kate con tono cariñoso para tranquilizarla, aún estaba un poco tensa.

Ella empezó a reírse y se acurrucó a mi lado, haciéndoles una señal a los padres de que se fueran, que todo estaba controlado.

-Bueno, Humphrey, solo quería decirte que los siento mucho por lo de ayer y que…

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Lo que hiciste les sirvió a todos para saber lo mucho que me quieres, si no fuera así, ni siquiera te habrías molestado en discutir conmigo.

-Eso es cierto… ah, Humphrey, una última cosa…

-¿Si?

-Recuerdas cuando me llevaste al prado de las estrellas para pedirme la mano y luego, bueno, hicimos…

-Sí, lo recuerdo- dije empezándome a extrañar.

-¿Crees que habrá… funcionado?

-¿Cómo?

-Que si crees que me voy a quedar embarazada

Esas palabras me perforaron el cerebro, ¿Y si se queda embarazada y la gente se da cuenta durante la boda? Solo con que se le hinche un poco el vientre todo el mundo lo vería y no tardarían en darse cuenta de que tendríamos un hijo ilegítimo (nacería dentro del matrimonio pero se… habría creado fuera de él).

-Pues… no lo sé… solo espero que si es así la gente no se dé cuenta durante la boda, así nacería según lo previsto, y si no crece nada, ya iremos otra vez al prado ese- le dije guiñándole el ojo.

Ella empezó a reír y me dio un beso, luego me dijo:

-¿Listo para mañana?

-Más que nunca.


	8. La conversación

**CHAPTER 8: ANTES DE LA BODA**

Kate POV:

-Entonces me voy a ver a Lily y a Garth, espero que ya se hayan calmado un poco…- le contesté a Humphrey.

-Vale, ¿te va bien que nos veamos a las dos en el rio?- me dijo Humphrey aún sin poder levantarse.

-Por supuesto, allí nos vemos…- le dije cariñosamente.

-¡Hasta luego!- me dijo mientras yo me alejaba.

-Adiós

Cuando ya nadie me veía, me escondí entre los matorrales, me senté y empecé a tocarme y mirarme el vientre. ¿Y si me quedo preñada? Desde que Humphrey y yo nos hicimos novios siempre soñamos con tener hijos. Si teníamos una niña la llamaríamos Susy, y si teníamos a un niño le llamaríamos Michael. Pero, quizás era demasiado pronto para pensar en eso, ni siquiera tenemos el consentimiento de nuestros padres, ni siquiera nos hemos casado aún y ya… bueno, eso. Tanto él como yo queríamos experimentar cosas nuevas, pero mucho me temo que esa fue una sensación que tuvimos prematuramente, quizás habría que pensar en olvidarlo todo, en dejarlo de una vez…

¡QUÉ, QUÉ ESTOY DICIENDO! ¡¿DEJAR A HUMPHREY?, SI ÉL ES LO MEJOR QUE ME HA PASADO NUNCA! Está bien, relajémonos un poco, si no me quedo preñada ahora, Humphrey volverá a…colaborar, y así hasta que me quede preñada, yo sé que él quiere tener hijos, y que no hay cosa en el mundo que le haría más feliz que eso, así que él pone de su parte, yo pongo de la mía, y si nadie se entera hasta después de la boda y del permiso de papá y mamá, todo saldrá redondo, así que no tengo nada de qué preocuparme.

Mientras mantenía ese debate mental conmigo misma, ya debería haber pasado media hora, y tras ese rato de inspeccionar y escucharme el vientre sin notar nada raro, me fui hacia la cueva de Lily y Garth. No pude evitar reírme, se les oía discutiendo desde el otro lado de la colina, y de las cosas más absurdas que os podáis imaginar: las discusiones entre parejas que se quieren solo pueden ser de estupideces. Me acerqué por la rampa que sube hasta su guarida y oí aún mejor las ridiculeces por las que se peleaban:

-…ya te dije que aquello no sería una buena idea, pero tu insististe porque dijiste que si no lo hacíamos ese día, perderíamos la espléndida luna llena y tendríamos que esperarnos un mes para poder hacerlo…- decía Lily, irritada.

-¿Pero tenía razón o no? A ti también te pareció buena idea lo de la luna, al fin y al cabo, somos lobos, y a nosotros nos va eso de aullar y adorarla…

-Eso es pura leyenda urbana, aullamos de noche porque si lo hacemos de día los cazadores nos verían y las noches de luna nueva no hay ningún reflejo del sol y no se ve un pimiento. Pero a lo que íbamos, casi nos pillaron unos lobos que patullaban por allí y casi me partes el espinazo.

-¡Eh, que no peso tanto! Bueno, quizás un poco más que tu…

-¡¿Me estás llamando gorda!?

-No, solo digo que peso mucho porque estoy robusto, no gordo. Tú estás perfecta.

-Bueno, ese es el primer cumplido que me haces desde que me viste los dos ojos por primera vez (NOTA DE AUTOR: me refiero a cuando ella se estampó con el tronco y él dijo "¿una tortuga, eh?" y entonces le retira el flequillo), ya iba siendo hora…

-Está bien, ¿quieres que me disculpe? Siento mucho no haberte hecho ningún cumplido hasta ahora, siento haberme discutido contigo y siento no haberte retirado el flequillo más veces, que por cierto…- le apartó el flequillo a Lily del ojo, y ambos quedaron bien visibles- … ¿mejor?

-Si…- Lily empezó a reír.

-De que ríes- preguntó Garth con una mezcla de cariño y curiosidad.

-¿De qué va a ser? ¡De aquella noche! Te empeñaste en que lo hiciéramos ese día, ¡y cuando te subiste encima mío me aplastaste! Ni me imagino como habría acabado si hubieras continuado…

-¡¿Qué estás insinuando, me estás llamando… grande, de medidas?!

-No quería decir eso, solo… demasiado grande para el tamaño de mi equipo. Ja, ja, ja, ja…. Dijo Lily, entre carcajadas.

-¡Vale ya de reírte de mí! ¡La próxima vez te buscas a otro como yo y ya está!

-No… oye, yo no quería decir eso… oh, venga, Garth, era una broma…

Garth se acurrucó en un lado como si estuviera triste y eso hizo parar la risa de Lily, cuando ella se le acercó él saltó encima suyo con un sobresalto, ella quedó atrapada en el suelo por las cuatro patas de Garth que le rodeaban, pero no le importaba en absoluto.

-¿Me has sorprendido, eh, pillín?

-Ese era el plan, ahora que ya estás más calladita, podré proceder con el castigo pertinente por reírte de un Alfa…

-Hazme aprender la lección, Sheriff…- dijo Lily, seductora.

Empezaron a adoptar posturas que jamás había visto, pero que me imaginaba que serían, así que entré en escena antes de que formaran posturas más raras todavía.

-Hola, Lily. Hola, Garth. Veo que ya no estáis peleados…

Ellos rápidamente se pusieron sentados, con la esperanza de que no hubiera visto ni oído nada (esperanza que andaba muy lejos de hacerse realidad).

-No, para nada- dijeron al unísono.

-Bueno, mejor, porque hace nada se os oían los gritos desde el otro lado de la colina…

-¿Ah, sí?- dijo Garth muy nervioso, pensando que lo habrían oído todos.

-Sí, pero como los dos gritabais a la vez todo se hacía incomprensible- le dije a Garth para calmarlo, aunque fuera mentira.

-Bueno, ¿y como te va con tu futuro marido?- dijo Lily para cambiar de tema.

-¿Sí, como te va con el "coyote"?- dijo Garth para hacer la gracia.

-Perfectamente, "vómito"- contestó Humphrey, apareciendo desde el otro lado.

-¿Humphrey?- dijeron Lily y Garth, intentando buscar el origen de la voz.

-Kate, en mi opinión su discusión no se me ha hecho incomprensible, al menos yo he podido entender TODO lo que han dicho…

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo Garth muy nervioso.

-T-O-D-O, pero eso para más tarde…- dijo Humphrey amenazante.

-Muy bien, coyote, tu ganas…-dijo Garth con tono impulsivo.

-Garth, algunos dicen que has vuelto a olvidar como se aullaba, con esta ya será la cuarta vez del mes, y yo creo que es cierto, porque últimamente por las noches cantas menos que un grillo mojado, tienes a Lily abandonada.

-¿Y cuanto hace que tu no cazas ni una mariposa?, si sigues así dependerás de Kate el resto de tu vida…

-¡CHICOS, PARAD YA!- dijeron las hermanas a la vez- ¡Garth, no te metas más con Humphrey ni le llames coyote, y tú, Humphrey, deja de llamar vómito a Garth y deja de burlarte de sus aullidos!

-Está bien…- dijeron los enfrentados lobos.

-… pero en mi opinión Humphrey debería estar más robusto, ¿no dicen que pasará por Norteamérica el huracán Sandy?, pues si está así de escuchimizado se volará con el viento…-dijo Garth

-¡Garth, basta! Humphrey no está delgado, está tal y como quiero que esté, por ese mismo motivo nos casaremos mañana. No es por fastidiar, pero en mi opinión estás demasiado robusto y grande, como…- dije a Garth

-¿…un armario lleno de esteroides?- añadió con ternura Humphrey

-Sí, algo así. No sé si debería decir esto, pero, el día que vayas a por un cachorro con Lily la aplastarás…

-¡Tú di que sí, Kate!- dijo Lily, haciéndose callar a ella misma décimas de segundo después.

-Lamento decirte esto, pero hemos oído todo lo que habéis dicho antes, así que no hace falta que hagas eso…- añadió Humphrey

-Pues, no sé si decirlo yo tampoco, pero Humphrey tiene una cadera pequeña, Kate la tiene más grande, tu cadera encaja más con la de una Omega, como yo…

-¡Lily!- dijeron Garth, Kate y Humphrey a la vez.

-Eh, que no estoy insinuando nada, solo digo que, por ejemplo, la cadera de Kate encajaría con la de alguien como Can-Do o Hutch…

-¿Y la mía?- preguntó Garth

-¿La tuya? Con la de un oso o un elefante…- dijo Lily riéndose

Todos nos reímos y, al final, Lily concluyó diciendo:

-Bueno, pues eso, el día que lo hagáis, vigila Humphrey de no resbalarte hacia un lado…

-Te puedo asegurar que cuando lo hemos hecho nosotros no ha pasado nada…- Humphrey se apretó el morro, pero ya era tarde.

-¡¿Lo habéis hecho ya?!- preguntaron Garth y Lily

-Sí, hace una semana, pero no se lo digáis a nadie, por favor…

-Tranquilos, pero… y… a ver como lo digo… el, este… el, el, el "eso", ¿lo lo lo has echado dentro?- preguntó Lily sorprendida

-…si- añadió finalmente

-Bueno, creo que ahora nosotros cuatro tenemos secretos que mantener silenciados- dijo Garth para animar la cosa.

Lily se había quedado con la boca abierta, empezó a hacer preguntas sin parar:

-¡Pero eso es peligroso! ¿Y si…?

-¡De acuerdo, FIN de la conversación, hala, cada uno por su lado y no se hable más!

Nadie opuso resistencia, así que fui con Humphrey al rio para poder tener un poco más de intimidad con él después de todo esto.

-¿Humphrey?

-¿Si, cariño?

-¿Crees que mañana pasará algo relacionado con todo esto?

-Solo hay una manera de saberlo.


	9. La boda

**NOTA DE AUTOR: ¡Feliz año 2013 a todos! Para celebrarlo por todo lo alto he decidido colgar por fin… ¡LA BODA DE HUMPHREY Y KATE! ¡Se acabó el esperar, amigos! ¡La boda ya está aquí!**

**CHAPTER 9: LA BODA (PARTE 1)**

Kate POV:

-¡Kate! ¡Despierta, vamos!

-Mmmmm… ¿Mamá? ¿Qué está pasando?

-¿Cuánto has soñado hoy, bella durmiente? ¿Ni siquiera te acuerdas de que día es hoy?

-Um… ¿Domingo?

-Aparte de eso, mujer. ¡Hoy es el día de tu boda!

No tardé ni un segundo en asimilar esa información. ¡Era el día de mi boda! Madre mía, ni siquiera lo recordaba, ayer estuve tanto tiempo con Humphrey que se me olvidó por completo que nos casábamos al día siguiente. Me levanté rápidamente y miré hacia todos lados, en busca de alguien…

-¿Y Humphrey? ¿Dónde está?

-En su cueva, tan dormido como tú. He enviado a papá para despertarle, porque mucho me temo que sus amigos no le ayudarán en nada. Pero no puedes ir a verle, son las leyes de las bodas: el novio y la novia no pueden verse durante todo el día hasta que lleguen al altar. Papá hará de emisario, así le tengo haciendo algo durante la mañana, si no se la pasaría durmiendo.

-Mamá, ¿crees que lo haré bien?

-Las mujeres siempre lo hacemos bien, son los hombres los que se desmayan durante el sermón, el monaguillo les incendia el traje (si llevan), quitan otras prendas en vez de la liga…

Cuantas más decía, más me reía.

-…pero no sé cómo has podido dormir tanto el día de tu boda…

No quise decirle a mamá que ayer me pasé hasta las dos de la madrugada con Humphrey, porque seguramente diría que eso me traería mala suerte y tal, y seguramente tiene razón, porque de momento ni siquiera nos hemos casado y nuestro secreto más íntimo ya lo conocen 4 personas.

-Cosas del subconsciente y todo eso, mamá.

-Sí, supongo. Bueno, ven conmigo, voy a dejarte tan guapa que los machos que te vean se caerán a tu paso, incluyendo a Humphrey.

-Bueno, ese es el plan, impresionar a Humphrey, ¿no?

-Sí, pero Humphrey es el lobo más impresionable que conozco, bastaría con llevarte recién levantada para dejarle boquiabierto, no, yo te voy a dejar mucho mejor que eso.

-Vale… ¿Mamá?

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué es la liga nupcial?

-Pertenece a una tradición matrimonial más bien judía, se trata de una cinta que se ata la novia en una pierna y que el novio debe desatar al final de la celebración. Esa cinta representa la castidad, de modo que cuando el novio le quita esa cinta, ya pueden tener "relaciones"… pero hace tiempo que nadie lo hace.

-No me digas más: lo usaste en tu boda, ¿verdad?

Pude leerlo en los ojos de mamá.

-…Si, lo usé. Pero fue idea de mis padres, a mí me parece que eso…

-¿Mamá?

-¿Sí?

-¿Puedo usar la liga en mi boda?

-¿Sabes lo que significa la liga? Es como si los novios son un lobo hambriento, su deseo mutuo, un filete y la liga una jaula: en cuanto la jaula se abra, el lobo se comerá el filete sin pensar en cualquier otra cosa. Con la liga me estás pidiendo que te dé permiso para tener sexo con Humphrey en cuanto acabe la ceremonia, por eso mismo los judíos se "liaban" en una habitación lejos de los invitados en cuanto acababa la boda.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que Humphrey y yo no tendremos relaciones lejos de los invitados en cuanto acabe la boda?

-Kate…

-Va, mamá, por favor. Sabes perfectamente que Humphrey se suicidaría antes que hacerme daño o acosarme, es el mejor lobo que he conocido nunca.

-Y yo, pero no lo digo por él. El sexo es una de otras tantas formas de expresar el amor a tu pareja, solo que este es el nivel más elevado, no debes tener prisa por vivir esa experiencia, ya llegará, porque estoy segura de que tarde o temprano, por muchas trabas que os pusiéramos, acabaríais haciéndolo de todas formas.

En ese momento, sin yo poder controlarlo, empezaron a caer lágrimas por mi mejilla.

-¿Kate, ocurre algo?

-No sé cómo decírtelo- le contesté entre sollozos.

-Ven, ven aquí a un lado y me lo cuentas…

Me escondió detrás de unos arbustos fuera del claro del bosque, me secó las lágrimas y me preguntó:

-Kate, soy tu madre. Puedes contarme cualquier cosa, te prometo que no me enfadaré ni le haré nada a nadie.

-Mamá… no soy virgen.

-Lo sé.

-¿Cómo que lo sabes?- dije con sorpresa.

-Ayer oí como se lo decías a Lily y a Garth. Escucha, sé que ahora te resultará muy impactante, de hecho no sé si decírtelo, pero ya eres bastante mayor para saberlo: igual que a ti te pasa ahora, tu padre y yo te tuvimos antes de casarnos, bueno, no "te tuvimos", si no que…

-Ya sé que quieres decir.

-Bueno, pues eso mismo pasó. Le pedí a mi madre si podía ponerme la liga para así ocultar que ya no era virgen, pero igual que ahora, me acabó pillando. Me dijo que no pasaba nada, que me estuviera tranquila, pero que como mínimo debía hacer una cosa al respecto: no debía ponerme una flor rosa en el pelo, sino una flor roja, en las bodas, el rojo representa la falta de virginidad de la novia. Hice lo que me pidió y durante toda la boda nadie se dio cuenta de eso.

-Entonces, ¿crees que estoy embarazada?

-Vamos a comprobarlo.

Mamá me estiró en el suelo y empezó a escucharme y tocarme la barriga, algunas veces me hizo cosquillas y empecé a reír, pero sabía que no debía desconcentrarla. Estuvo unos cinco minutos escuchándome el vientre y al final levantó la cabeza mirándome con una sonrisa, sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir esa sonrisa, así que de repente me puse a llorar, no sabía si de temor o de alegría. Mamá, sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro, se sentó a mi lado y me apoyé en ella, llorando desconsoladamente. Mamá me miró con una sonrisa más pequeña, yo la miré con los ojos enrojecidos y húmedos y ella me susurró al oído:

-Dice el refrán que mujer que llora el día de su boda no vuelve a hacerlo nunca más.

Mamá me agarró fuerte y con ella pude sentirme protegida y segura, las lágrimas me siguieron cayendo, pero esta vez eran de alegría, estaba segura. Pude comprobar que mamá estuvo a punto de ponerse a llorar en ese momento, pero pudo contenerlo. Aguantando todas las ganas que tenía de llorar, mamá me dijo:

-Serás una buena madre, Kate.

Esas palabras lograron pararme un poco los sollozos, el tiempo suficiente para que le pudiera contestar:

-Igual que tú lo has sido conmigo y con Lily durante todo este tiempo.

Esas palabras penetraron en el corazón de mamá, y noté como sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, cayendo en mi cabeza.

-Gracias, Kate…- dijo antes de definitivamente ponerse a llorar como yo.

Mamá y yo estuvimos agarradas entre nosotras durante por lo menos una hora, consolándonos la una a la otra, jamás había visto el auténtico lado tierno de mamá, pero al verlo por primera vez entendí muchas cosas de ella, por ejemplo, siempre fue muy protectora conmigo, quizás más que con Lily, porque fui su primera hija y ella siempre sintió un instinto maternal impenetrable, sentía que como nací demasiado pronto para ella, era vulnerable, por eso quiso mucho más que con Lily que me convirtiera en una Alfa, porque sabía que no me podría proteger eternamente, aunque si le hubieran dado esa posibilidad, estoy segura de que la habría aceptado al instante. Ahora veo como es el auténtico instinto maternal, y estoy aprendiendo mucho de él.

Al cabo de un buen rato, a mamá se le había pasado, y a mí un poco, pero no del todo, y me dijo con su voz normal:

-¿Qué te parece si buscamos juntas la flor roja en el bosque?

Miré a mamá con los ojos enrojecidos y sonriendo, la abracé bien fuerte y la volví a mirar:

-De acuerdo.

-¡Pues vamos entonces, la boda no espera!- dijo con tono reconfortante.

Mientras tanto:

Humphrey POV:

-¡Humphrey, despierta, rápido!- me dijo una voz en mi sueño.

Pues no, no era en mi sueño. Winston me estaba intentando despertar, pero soy de esa gente con sueño muy profundo. La única que sabe cómo despertarme es Kate… Al final lo consiguió.

-Mmm… ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Tú que crees? ¡Hoy te casas, Humphrey, y tú tan tranquilo!

-¡Ay, es verdad! ¿Qué hago? ¿Hacia dónde voy? ¿Por qué?...

-No te pongas nervioso, ves a arreglarte al rio, yo iré a organizarlo todo.

-De acuerdo.

Fui hacia allí y por el camino me encontré a Lily buscando a alguien.

-Hola Lily, ¿buscas a alguien?

-Claro, ¡a ti! Ven, por aquí.

-Vale

Lily me llevó al lado del rio y me dijo:

-Mi padre me ha dicho que te ibas a arreglar aquí para la boda, pero sé que en esto de "emperifollarte" no eres muy bueno, así que mejor que lo dejes en manos de una experta.

-¿Cómo?

Antes de dejarme acabar la pregunta, Lily me empujó dentro del rio y empezó a partirse de risa.

-¡Esta es la mejor forma de arreglarse!- dijo a carcajadas- Qué, ¿está fría el agua?

-¡Tendrás que sentirlo tú misma para entenderlo!

Pillándola desprevenida, cogí a Lily por una pata y la metí dentro del agua.

-¿Está fría, Lily?

-No, solo congelada… Va, dejémonos de tonterías. Tienes una boda a la que asistir.

Nos pusimos en la orilla del rio y ella empezó a peinarme con una piña, a cepillarme con un erizo, a usar todo tipo de piedras y ramas para arreglarme el pelo y muchas otras cosas. Al acabar, según Lily, estaba reluciente, decía que tenía el pelo tan brillante que deslumbraba.

-Estás impecable, Humphrey.

-¿De verdad?

-Ya lo creo, seguro que Kate se llevará una sorpresa al verte tan arreglado.

-Supongo… Un momento, ¿cuánto falta para la boda?

-Pues… no sé.

En ese momento vino Winston corriendo gritando mi nombre.

-¿HUMPHREY, DÓNDE ESTÁS?

-Aquí. ¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Que todos te están esperando, Kate está a punto de subir al altar!

-¡Voy!

Lily me dio un beso en la mejilla y me dijo:

-Buena suerte

-Igualmente

-¿Por qué?

-Porqué la necesitarás como yo el día de tu boda.

Lily y Winston vinieron corriendo conmigo al lugar del encuentro, donde empezaría la boda, cuando estábamos allí me abrí paso por un pasillo de gente que me deseaba suerte, me animaban y cosas así. Al acabar el pasillo de lobos vi por fin, a unos dos metros de mí, a una loba que jamás podría haber creído que sería algún día mi mujer. Estaba reluciente, sus penetrantes ojos color ámbar y su brillante piel dorada me deslumbraron por un instante, al volver a fijarme en ella, vi que también estaba impresionada con mi aspecto, pero seguramente no tanto como yo. Ella empezó a avanzar hacia mí, y yo hice lo mismo, cuando estábamos a apenas un palmo de tocarnos, ella me miró con una mirada tierna y me dijo:

-¿Estás preparado?

-Si

Y los dos empezamos a avanzar juntos hacia el altar.

**NOTA: ¿Qué os ha parecido la primera parte? Sé que he tardado un poco, pero quería bordar este capítulo, y el que estoy haciendo ahora más todavía. ¿LA GENTE DESCUBRIRÁ ESE SECRETO QUE DE MOMENTO SOLO CONOCEN HUMPHREY, KATE, LILY, GARTH Y EVE? Tal vez sí, tal vez no…**


	10. Los padres de Humphrey

**CHAPTER 10: LA BODA (PARTE 2)**

Kate POV:

-¿Y esa flor roja?- me preguntó Humphrey en voz baja mientras avanzábamos hacia el altar.

-Ya te lo explicaré luego- le contesté un poco nerviosa.

Al llegar al altar nos detuvimos, nos miramos el uno al otro con alegría y luego vino un lobo anciano con el pelaje blanco tirando a grisáceo por el desgaste y empezó a dictar un sermón larguísimo de memoria. Yo, por mi parte, miraba más a lo guapo que estaba Humphrey que no al cura que nos estaba casando.

-…hoy nos hemos reunido todos, hermanos, para ser testigos de la unión de dos almas puras y queridas por el resto de sus vidas…

En ese momento Mooch, que quería ver cómo iba todo, se subió encima de Salty, y con su "gran" volumen se desequilibró y cayó encima de Reba y de Janice, al levantarse Mooch le dijo a Reba:

-¿Te apetece salir mañana?

Mooch lo dijo para intentar calmarlas después de haberles estropeado un peinado que se estuvieron haciendo durante 4 horas, además de intentar arrimar un poquito, pero lo único que consiguió fue una torta que lo dejó tumbado en el suelo, sin poder levantarse. Tras el intento fallido de Mooch, Salty intentó lo mismo, y también acabó igual. Humphrey y yo ignoramos los ruidos de atrás hasta que mamá fue a poner orden y echó a Salty y a Mooch de los invitados, después de eso, Reba y Janice se pusieron a ambos lados de Shakey, supongo que él es el único que les cae bien, y la ceremonia continuó.

En un momento vi como papá miraba extrañado mi flor roja del pelo, disimulé como si no le mirase, pero sabía perfectamente que le intrigaba, se estuvo un rato pensando y de repente abrió los ojos con sorpresa: ya se había dado cuenta de porqué la llevaba. Se dirigió a mamá con disimulo y no les pude oír, pero imaginé que le estaba preguntando porqué llevaba la flor roja, mamá puso una cara de nerviosismo y finalmente se lo dijo. Ahora papá también lo sabe, perfecto. Vi como ponía una sonrisa y abrazaba a mamá, seguramente le estaba diciendo que por fin serían abuelos o cosas así. Incluso durante un momento de la ceremonia el cura miró con sorpresa la flor roja de mi pelo, pero por suerte el hombre siguió el sermón sin replicar nada. Esa maldita flor me estaba dando muchos problemas, me dije a mí misma: "en cuanto acabe la boda y empiece la charla y la comida, me la quitaré", y así pasó un buen rato.

-Humphrey, ¿aceptas a Kate como tu mujer y legítima esposa, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Sí

-Kate, ¿aceptas a Humphrey como tu marido y legítimo esposo, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y hasta que la muerte os separe?

-Sí

-Entonces os declaro marido y mujer, ya os podéis besar.

Por primera vez teníamos un beso justificado. Humphrey y yo juntamos nuestros hocicos y todo el mundo estalló en alegría, sin excepción, tanto él como yo no pudimos contener las lágrimas y salimos corriendo juntos hacia los invitados que nos abrieron un pasillo, al llegar a lo alto de la colina nos giramos y nos pusimos a aullar, después todo el mundo hizo lo mismo que nosotros. Volvimos a bajar y todo el mundo nos felicitaba, entonces aparecieron papá y mamá entre la multitud y nos abrazaron con euforia, después nos dijeron que los invitados se quedarían aquí charlando, mientras nosotros dábamos una vuelta, ya sé de qué querían hablar.

En cuanto estábamos lejos de la gente, papá nos dijo:

-Kate, ¿esa flor la llevas por algo especial?

-Papá, sé perfectamente que mamá ya te lo ha contado.

-Vale, me has pillado.

-Lo siento, hija…- dijo mamá decepcionada por el poco tiempo que logró mantenerlo en secreto.

Humphrey se estaba poniendo muy nervioso, no dejaba de mirar a un lado y a otro agachando un poco la cabeza. Mamá y papá vieron que estábamos muy nerviosos por todo esto y al final se detuvieron y nos dieron un fuerte achuchón a los dos, casi no nos dejaban respirar. En ese momento Humphrey se acordó de algo que lo dejó boquiabierto.

-¿Qué ocurre, Humphrey?

-¡Mis padres, me olvidé completamente de ellos! ¡Y regresan dentro de dos días! Les habría encantado ver la boda, si me hubiera acordado…

-Tienes razón, se pondrán muy tristes si se enteran de que han faltado a la boda de su hijo…- dijo Winston, preocupado.

-Faltar, faltar… solo de entre los invitados, pero lo hemos visto todo desde la colina.- dijo una voz desde detrás.

-¿Papá? ¿Mamá? ¡Habéis vuelto!- dijo Humphrey al darse la vuelta y salir corriendo a darles un abrazo.

-Por qué no nos dijisteis que ibais a venir antes, os habríamos hecho un hueco entre los invitados- dijo Eve a los padres de Humphrey mientras iba a darles un abrazo.

Yo, sin quedarme atrás, también fui corriendo a darles un abrazo.

-¡Hombre, Kate! ¡Aquí tenemos ya a la nueva reina!- dijo Mandy, la madre de Humphrey, mientras ambos me cogían con un fuerte abrazo.

Desde que era un cachorro, Mandy y Patrick siempre han sido muy cariñosos conmigo, y yo siempre les he visto como mis tíos, sobretodo Lily. Cuando se iba a formar esta manada, solo tenía 4 integrantes: papá, mamá, Patrick y Mandy. Como había muchos lobos solitarios en la región no tuvieron problemas para encontrar más gente, pero entonces llegó el gran dilema, ¿Cuál de las dos parejas dirigiría la manada? Los padres de Humphrey no quisieron, porqué a ellos les gustaba mucho viajar y de hecho al final crearon una cooperativa donde dos lobos de cada manada (o de las que quisieran participar) las representarían y cada mes se unirían para compartir anécdotas, avisar de peligros, controlar la migración de las presas… incluso comerciar con productos que no hay en la manada de otros. Así que Papá y Mamá tomaron el control de la manada, pero aun así siempre que hay que hacer una decisión importante no la toman hasta que lo han hablado y se han decidido con los ellos. Que yo recuerde la vez que se han perdido más cosas fue cuando se fueron al empezar la primavera, para comerciar con los frutos del invierno: se perdieron todo nuestro viaje, nuestra búsqueda, nuestra vuelta y la falsa boda entre Garth y yo. Volvieron minutos después de que Humphrey y yo nos diéramos nuestro primer beso, o sea, justo a tiempo. Por razones sentimentales decidimos no contarles nada de lo que pasó, excepto que ahora Humphrey y yo somos novios, ellos solo se alegraron y no preguntaron nada más, así que lo solucionamos rápido.

-Queríamos daros una sorpresa, pero en cuanto vimos que había tanta gente junta sospechamos que algo pasaría, ¡y nos encontramos con que os estáis casando!- dijo alegre Patrick mientras nos abrazaba a los dos.

-¿Nos hemos perdido algo durante nuestra ausencia?- nos preguntó Mandy a los dos mientras nos soltaba del abrazo.

-No, nada…- dijimos Humphrey y yo al unísono intentando ocultar nuestra "relación", la despedida de soltero…

Seguramente ellos vieron que estábamos mintiendo, pero creo que ya están acostumbrados a que les ocultemos cosas que mejor que no sepan, así que no hubo problema. A lo lejos se oyó una voz que se acercaba.

-¡Habéis vuelto!- dijo Lily con alegría mientras corría hacia nosotros.

-¡Lily! ¡¿Cómo estás?!- dijeron al darse la vuelta y coger en el aire a Lily con un abrazo.

-¡Qué ganas tenía de que volvierais! Casi os perdéis la boda.

-Ya, tu hermana se ha casado, adivina a quien le toca ahora…- dijo Patrick.

-Pero a mí aun me queda…- contestó Lily con alegría.

-Sí, pero avísanos del día en que te casarás, así podremos verte como invitados.

-Por supuesto.

-Bueno, ¿sabéis que noticia tenemos para vosotros?

-¿Cuál?- dijimos Humphrey, Lily y yo.

-Comunicamos en la reunión que en nuestra manada que ya se podían casar Alfas y Omegas y a todo el mundo le pareció bien. Así que ahora…

Todos pusimos cara de atención cuando dijo esas últimas palabras.

-…habéis sido escogidos los "lobos del año".

Todos nos alegramos, pero Lily no pareció entenderlo.

-¿lobos del año?

-Ser lobo o lobos del año significa que habéis sido escogidos como los lobos que más han hecho progresar a nuestra especie, al menos en Canadá, durante el año, y como tal, debéis acompañarnos en la siguiente reunión de manadas y más adelante en la reunión comunitaria.

-¿Y qué es la reunión comunitaria?

-Una reunión entre los lobos de Canadá y los de Estados Unidos. Se hace cada tres meses y debatimos lo que hemos aclarado y decidido entre nosotros en las reuniones mensuales, si nos parece bien, fijamos normas únicas en los dos países.

-¿Y quién os acompañará: Garth y Lily o Humphrey y yo?

-Los cuatro- afirmó Patrick

-¡¿Los cuatro?! ¡Bien!- dijo contenta Lily.

-Es un viaje bastante largo… la última vez fue en Idaho, imaginaros si queda lejos.

-¿En Idaho? ¿Pero te refieres a la que fuisteis al empezar la primavera?- preguntó Humphrey sorprendido.

-Sí.

-Vaya, pues sí que queda lejos, sí…- dijo Humphrey mientras me miraba con cara de estar aguantando la risa. Yo intenté hacer lo mismo.

-Y, exactamente, ¿Cómo llegasteis hasta allí?- les pregunté aguantándome la risa, como Humphrey.

-Cogimos un tren, cruzamos una montaña con osos, un precipicio con un rio al fondo, comimos pastelitos en una gasolinera y seguimos una carretera donde casi atropellan a Patrick con una caravana que echaba fuego por el tubo de escape y que tenía unos pájaros sobrevolándola.

-Vaya hombre- dijo Papá abriendo los ojos como naranjas.

-Bueno, ¿los demás saben que habéis llegado?- dijo Mamá, nerviosa.

-No. No lo saben.

-Pues ir a verlos, seguro que se pondrán contentos al ver que habéis llegado justo a tiempo. Nosotros tenemos que ir a hacer unas cosas.

-Vale, vamos.

-Mamá, ¿puedo ir con ellos?- dijo Lily contenta.

-Claro

-Ven, Lily- dijo Patrick haciéndole hueco entre ellos dos.

En cuanto se fueron, todos nos quedamos mirándonos entre nosotros con cara de sorpresa.

-Pájaros… esos debían ser los golfistas esos- dijo Papá.

-Marcel y Paddy, papá -añadí para corregirle, él siempre les llama "los golfistas esos" o "las ocas esas con palos", creo que todavía no sabe que son un ganso y un pato.

-Ellos hicieron el camino al revés que vosotros- concluyó mamá.

-Eso parece… Kate, ¿te acuerdas que te dije "casi chamuscamos a alguien con el tubo de escape"? Adivina quién era.

-Pues sí que es una casualidad.- concluí.

-Bueno, olvidándonos de todo esto, en realidad teníamos que hablar de otra cosa.- dijo Papá para cambiar de tema.

-¿El qué?

-Vuestra luna de miel. Ahora que estáis casados podéis hacer un viaje a donde queráis durante unos días.

-Entonces para eso mejor llamamos a nuestro agente de viajes…- dijo Humphrey.

Cogió un palo, una piedra, se puso en posición y disparó. La pelota entró por un agujero en un árbol y de allí salió Marcel con un chichón en la cabeza.

-Paddy, los recién casados nos necesitan, deja de buscar la pelota que has colado en el árbol, aquí tengo otra- dijo Marcel cogiendo con un ala la piedra que le tiró Humphrey.

-¡Voy, un segundo!- contestó Paddy desde dentro de un árbol, haciendo eco en él.

Marcel revoloteó unos metros y se dejó caer al lado de nosotros.

-Buen tiro. Yo no habría sido tan certero para dar CASUALMENTE en la herida que me hice ayer en la cabeza- le dijo a Humphrey mientras se frotaba la cabeza con el ala.

-Y bien, ¿nos necesitan?- dijo Paddy apareciendo de detrás de Marcel.

-Necesitamos un lugar para ir por nuestra luna de miel.

-¡Ah, felicidades! A ver, Paddy, piensa algún lugar romántico en el que hayamos estado antes.

-A ver… ¿el prado de las estrellas?

-Ya estuvimos allí- dijo Humphrey.

-¿la taberna pedregosa?

-Nos dio demasiados problemas, aunque fue divertido…- dijo mamá.

-Uf… no sé… ¿Edmonton?

-¿Eso no es una capital?- dijo Papá.

-Tiene campos de golf- añadió Paddy, pensativo.

-Mejor no- dijo Papá para concluir.

-¿Y si nos subimos al tren y ya está?- dije yo, para cerrar el tema.

-Sí, será lo mejor- me dijo Humphrey.

-Pues nosotros vigilaremos que no se pierdan, pero tranquilos, les dejaremos "intimidad".- dijo Marcel.

En ese momento aparecieron los padres de Humphrey por detrás.

-Eh, Patrick, ¿esos no son los pájaros que sobrevolaban el camión aquel?

-Eh, Paddy. ¿Esos no son los lobos que casi at…

-Antes de que pudiera acabar, Humphrey le cogió el pico para que no dijera nada y disimuló.

-Vaya, que es eso, Marcel. Ven tú también Paddy, a ver que es.

Los tres se fueron detrás de unos árboles y cundo volvieron estaban disimulando hablando de que tenían unos hermanos que también jugaban a golf y que les gustaba perseguir camionetas. Patrick y Mandy, al oír eso se lo tragaron y se imaginaron que no eran Marcel y Paddy, sino otros.

Estuvimos hablando un poco y luego fuimos con los invitados, estuvimos horas charlando y riendo, y cuando acabó la celebración ya era la hora de irse a dormir. Todos nos despedimos y Humphrey y yo nos fuimos a dormir como casados por primera vez.

-Humphrey, ¿tienes ganas de ir de viaje mañana?

-Siempre y cuando sea contigo, sí.

Y los dos nos quedamos dormidos.

**NOTA DE AUTOR: ¡Por fin se sabe algo de los padres de Humphrey! Todo el mundo decía que se habían muerto, pero yo no quería poner eso en mi historia, así que esta es la primera vez en todas las historias que he leído que ellos están vivos. ¿Humphrey tiene algún hermano? Solo se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
